


Thank Force you are together

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Jessika pava/Poe Dameron one Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jess is a good GF, Jess is smart, No Smut, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Is good BF, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, What is going on, X-Wing, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Jess fixes Poe's X-Wing.





	Thank Force you are together

Jessika was fixing her Droid, R2-KT. This was the third time this week, and as Jess put it, "It's a gift." At this point, she was a natural at fixing droids. 

"There you go, good as new, kinda." Jess said as her pink and white droid turned on. Then KT beeped something she wasn't allowed to say. Anymore. She rolled her eyes as the Droid rolled away. Jess was about to head back to her's and Poe's bunk, when she heard a man's voice yell, "Ow!" And immediately knew it was Poe Dameron. She ran to the landing pad, and saw Poe, dangling off the ladder, his foot was stuck.

"Hey Jess, the blood is rushing to my brain, can you help?" Jess giggled and ran up to her boyfriend, and climbed the ladder. Poe grabbed on to a step while Jess took his leg and moved it. 

"Thank you, and can you, help me." Poe said with a grin. 

"Fine, flyboy. What's wrong?" Jess looked inside The X-Wing and saw a panel ripped out and wires sticking out. 

"I was going to cross this wire..." Poe picked up a green wire, then a red one. "... and this one." He was about to cross them, but Jess stopped him.

"And if you did that, the blasters would go off, which would hit everyone's bunks, probably making everyone totally pissed at us. This is why you need me." She kissed his cheek and crossed the correct wires.

"This is why your my girlfriend, also I love you." Poe tried to kiss her back but, she pushed him aside.

"Love you too, but no right now." She continued to cross wires untill she was proud with her work. 

"Thank you, Pava." He kissed her. 

"No problem." Poe started climbing down the ladder. Once he reach the bottom, Jess walked down too, but she missed a step. Poe heard her scream when she began to fall, he caught her right before she hit the ground. Poe looked at her in fear.

"Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine, Poe. Thank you." Since Poe was holding her bridal style, Jess leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you Poe."


End file.
